


It's Rude To Stare

by Mottled_System



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Bruising, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Spitting, Masochism, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Ownership, POV Second Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Scratching, Shame, Spanking, Staring, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, Threats of Violence, Virginity, Voyeurism, boot, clitoral stimulation, smothering, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System
Summary: “Attention,” he said, his voice lethal and low. You spinned and stood at attention, feeling a visceral fear run up your spine, almost like an electric shock.He studied you slowly, almost predatorily, for a long moment. Finally, his eyes met yours and you shuddered involuntarily.He raised his hand and you flinched preemptively; his brow twitched in a brief moment of what might have, behind his steely expression, been amusement. Then, suddenly, you felt a fierce prodding at the base of your skull-He wanted to read your mind.Flustered, you gasped loudly, then floundered to try and relax against his prodding even as the embarrassment began to set in. You could feel him studying your casual admiration of his muscular body, his face, the fierce looks in his dark eyes. He didn’t seem at all surprised.He released you suddenly and swivelled gracefully on one heel, beginning to stalk away from you. “Come,” he demanded unceremoniously, and you scurried after him, feeling dizzy. Bewildered, you wondered what on earth your supervisor would say once he noticed you were gone, but that thought was pushed away in favor of the much more pressing matter of what in the stars Kylo Ren planned to do with you now.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	It's Rude To Stare

He stood still in the fluorescent lighting of the medbay, his shirt disposed of on the chair beside him. The droid beside him was attending to his wounds and he stared ahead of him, his dark eyes ablaze with some strong, intense emotion as the cogs within his head clearly turned furiously. He didn’t seem to be at all affected by the stitches the droid was quickly administering, despite the fact that you knew for certain that he could feel every moment of it; that particular droid was saved for punishment, such as when a deserter was returned wounded or a traitor needed to be attended to before being sent off for incarceration. You’d never had the nerve to ask him why he always went to that particular droid, despite the fact that you’d had the mixed fortune of sharing a room with him more than a handful of times. You suddenly looked down at the floor you were meant to be mopping- the soapy water in your mop had dried onto the tile floor, and with a soft sigh, you rewet the mop and scrubbed the grime off, letting your gaze wander back to the Supreme Leader as you did.

His eye twitched and his jaw worked as he stared at the wall, looking both pensive and aggravated. You wondered why, and if it had had anything to do with the long vertical wound that adorned his abdomen like a princess seam. He met your eye suddenly and after the briefest moment of eye contact, wherein he looked intense and impassive and entirely unaffected by your existence, you looked down, feeling spun out of control and breathless. You scrubbed the rest of the floor with a vengeance, occasionally glancing back up at him only to see him lost in thought once more. Only briefly, however- you did not want to know how he would react should he catch you habitually staring at him. You doubt that would end very well for you.

You’d just finished mopping the entryway to the medbay when you saw him standing, pulling his black shirt on over his head. You watched as the mop bucket drained into the tub in the small janitor’s closet as he settled his shirt around his muscular body. Then, he looked directly at you once more, and you fumbled with the bucket, spilling the remnants into the closet and cursing under your breath. You’d just dropped several towels onto the puddle in the hopes it won’t make its way onto the freshly cleaned floor when you heard the mechanical  _ whoosh _ of the door and his boots against the shiny tile. You hurried frantically as they grew ever closer to you, standing up just as they stopped behind you.

“Attention,” he said, his voice lethal and low. You spinned and stood at attention, feeling a visceral fear run a bonafide shiver up your spine, almost like an electric shock. “State your name.”

“Y/N,” you said shakily. “Sir.”

He studied you slowly, almost predatorily, for a long moment, starting at the black boots on your feet and working his way up your legs and hips, clad in your tight-fitting thermal uniform, over your utility belt and over your abdomen. He didn’t linger anywhere, but his eyes did move slowly, and it took everything in you not to squirm beneath his unreadable gaze. Finally, his eyes met yours and you shuddered involuntarily.

He raised his hand and you flinched preemptively; his brow twitched in a brief moment of what might have, behind his steely expression, been amusement. Then, suddenly, you felt a fierce prodding at the base of your skull-

He wanted to read your mind. Flustered, you gasped loudly, then floundered to try and relax against his prodding even as the embarrassment began to set in. You could feel him studying your casual admiration of his muscular body, his face, the fierce looks in his dark eyes. He didn’t seem at all surprised- you could feel him, too, as if pushing his way inside your mind made it inevitable that you could sense him, too- and you got the distinct feeling he had known all along what had been on your mind, more or less.

He released you suddenly and swivelled gracefully on one heel, beginning to stalk away from you. “Come,” he demanded unceremoniously, and you scurried after him, feeling dizzy from the shame and fear and uncertainty. Bewildered, you wondered what on earth your supervisor would say once he noticed you were gone, but that thought was pushed away in favor of the much more pressing matter of  _ what in the stars Kylo Ren planned to do with you now _ .

“Sir-” you began.

“Quiet.”

You obeyed and lowered your head, staring at your boots and they scurried as quickly as they could to keep up with his. He stopped as abruptly as he had started and you nearly plowed into his back as you heard the high-pitched beeping of him punching a passcode into the wall before hearing a mechanical door opening. He moved forward again and you followed him into what were, presumably, his personal quarters, ending in a dimly lit bedroom that smelled of leather and smoke. He sat on his bed, reclining, eyeing you.

“Strip.”

You blinked hard several times before you brain processed that and your hands flew to your belt. You felt entirely out of place as you wriggled it off, tossing it awkwardly onto the floor. You took more care with your top, moving slower and trying to look appealing to him- you could only assume that that was what he wanted.

It struck you suddenly as your thumbs hooked themselves beneath your waistband that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was watching you strip for him after dragging you to his bedroom, and shortly thereafter, the implications that that carried with it. You eventually stood there, naked and ashamed, as red as a beet, hugging yourself. He stared at you impassively, leaving absolutely no indication of whether or not he was satisfied with you.

“Sit.”

Slowly, you lowered yourself onto the cold tile below, sitting on your butt with your knees folded up, hugging them. He stared at your for no more than five seconds before barking another command-

“Lay down, legs open.”

You listened, growing red once more, letting your eyes close against the shame. You could almost feel his gaze on you as strongly as one could feel a touch.

“Touch your breasts- play with them.”

Jaw clenching, you did, letting your palms press themselves into the soft skin of your breasts and pressing them together, only to roll and knead them in your hands. You pinched your nipples and softly gasped before releasing them

“Let your hands trail down your body slowly,”

Your hands slinked downwards slowly, teasing your skin as they moved.

“Rub them over your hips, the outside of your thighs, then up the middle… Brush over your slit, not inside…” You listened as he bid you to tease yourself, knowing he was watching you, knowing he was getting off to the sight of you playing with yourself on his cold, hard floor. “Don’t touch your clit, but spread yourself open for me.”

Turning crimson, feeling exposed and only too vulnerable, you spread open your folds with two fingers, and with your legs as spread as they were, you felt the cold air penetrate you and moaned gently against it, feeling your most sensitive flesh, wet with the earliest of your juices, prickle. You shuddered.

“Stretch your hole for me,” he said, still sounding nonchalant and cold. “Let me see inside.”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you used three fingers from each hand to spread open your entrance specifically, feeling your body winking at him from the strain.

“Stay still- and look at me. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? To look at me?” Your eyes opened and you gazed at him as he stood, unable to bring yourself to speak. He didn’t seem to mind your silence, getting to his feet and walking over to you. He looked down at your still exposed cunt and spat harshly on it, making you jump- then he spat again, once, twice, three times. “What do you want?”

Your voice eluded you. You stared shamefaced up at him with wide doe eyes, and he stared right back at you with his intoxicating eyes. He spat on your face for your silence, and you gasped. “Touch me,” you whimpered.

“You want me to touch you?” he repeated slowly, studying your entire body once more. He picked up his boot and slammed it against your cunt and you gasped louder as he ground it in, still staring at your face.

You felt horrified as a spark of pleasure rushed through your body as the rubber bottom of his boot ground painful pleasure into your exposed clit. Even as his boots crush your fingers and folds, you moaned softly, then squeezed your eyes shut to keep the shameful tears inside. He spat on your face again.

“Fucking look at me, whore,” he growled, and as another mortifying pang of arousal rushed through your body, you opened your eyes, his saliva pooling in the crooks of your face. He set his boot back on the ground. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” you breathed.

“Come here,” he demanded impassively. You moved forward only for him to grab your hair and wrench your head painfully back, craning your neck so you looked up at him. “Open your mouth.”

You opened your mouth and extended your tongue only for his mouth to work for a long time and for him to spit a large wad of saliva into your mouth. He pulled himself out of his pants and you didn’t even have enough time to fully see him before he’d shoved your head onto his cock and pushed himself to the hilt inside of your mouth, making your gag and struggle around him. He held your head still and thrusted furiously into you as if intending to make it as difficult as possible for you to breathe, and you gasped and choked around him for several long minutes. Your eyes began to water immediately and your throat eventually yielded to his thick member that never quite pulled out far enough, and as your brain slowly grew cloudy with a lack of oxygen, your eyes began to flutter and you began to twitch involuntarily against him. Only then did he release you and all but throw you back onto your ankles, and you kneeled there, panting, for a long moment.

“Look at me,” he growled, and you did, gazing up at him with half lidded eyes. Your cheeks were covered in saliva and tears and probably a bit of his salty precum, which you could now taste in your lips, now that your brain was working once more.

“Last one,” he said. “What do you want.”

“Anything,” you gasped. “Please.”

For the first time, a bit of surprise entered into his cold eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He grabbed your hair again and lifted you up, making you whimper aloud, and tossed you face first against the bed. You heard a noise and in a moment, your head was yanked backwards again, his cock against your bare ass, and there was a strange and unfamiliar sound- suddenly, there was something red and hot very close to your throat, and with terror you stared at the end of it, all you could see.

“Anything is a bit of a broad request, whore,” he growled. “I’ll do whatever I want to you, regardless.”

“Yes, sir,” you gasped.

“I do appreciate that you know your place, however,” he said, leaning into you. “So I’ll spare you. This time.”

He deactivated whatever it was that spat angrily at your throat and dropped your head into the bed. “Thank you, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“What do you want?”

“Please,” you pled quietly. “I want to cum on your cock.”

He hissed a low noise and within moments, shoved the head of his cock into your entrance. You moaned loudly into the air as he buried himself to the balls inside of you, stretching your virgin hole seemingly as wide as possible. “Who does this cunt belong to?” he demanded as he slapped a hand harshly against your ass.

“You, sir,” you purred into the bed as he leaned weight onto you; it felt as if he was shoving your insides farther in.

He pulled out and thrusted back inside, making you gasp. “Say it, whore. Tell me who you belong to.”

“Kylo Ren,” you gasped as he leaned back and slammed inside once more. “My cunt belongs to Kylo Ren.”

“That’s fucking right,” he growled and began to thrust at a fast, hard pace, smacking your ass often, yanking your hair back, spitting in your face occasionally. You were consumed by the absolutely full feeling in your cunt and the rippling pleasure sent through the walls of your pussy like lightning bolts. You moaned and whimpered into the air and gazed lustfully back at him as he fucked you roughly, utterly molding your insides into the perfect little fuckhole for his glorious cock.

“Yes, yes, yes,” you gasped as you felt your climax finally approaching. “Please, please, please…”

“Tell me what you want,” he growled in a low voice, pulling you backwards and making you lean your weight against him, fucking you so hard your hips bounced from the force.

“I want to cum,” you ground out loudly. “I want to cream myself on your delicious fucking cock.”

“Fucking of course you do, you filthy fucking slut. You love being pounded, don’t you?”

“Stars, yes,” you gasped. He shoved you forward into the bed and fiercely pinned your arms into the crook of your back. You felt him dig his nails into your ass until the pain was so intense you gasp- then he raked them down for a long moment, sending the searing pain through your lower body. Then, he spanked you hard several times until the skin was hot and numb beneath his hand.

Finally, he moved a hand to your clitoris to circle it vigorously, and you feel a strange force drawing you right up to the edge of your orgasm and freezing you there, teetering on the edge, threatening to send you into a magnificent abyss. You felt him nibble harshly on your ear, his groans and moans growing ever closer together.

“Please,” you finally whimpered when your body was begging for release, when even the incessant and rhythmic pounding he’s giving you wasn’t enough. “Please, make me cum. Please.”

“You want to cum?” he muttered into your ear, though he sounded much less composed than he had previously.

“Yes,” you moaned. “Please. Please.”

“Cum. Fucking cream for me, whore.”

You exploded the very moment he allowed you, feeling your body tense up, your cunt squeezing his thick member as if for dear life, and you cried out gratefully, incoherently, into the air. He slammed your head into the bed and lifted a leg up onto the bed to pound you harder, smothering you in the pillow below. You gasp uselessly against the fabric as he fucks you, prolonging your orgasm until it finally fades away, leaving a sore and sweet mix of pleasure and pain in your spent hole. Regardless, he continues, working himself up to an orgasm.

“Good slut,” he growled. “Now, you don’t get to fucking breath until that perfect little pussy makes me cum, too.”

You groan a half-frightened, half-arousal sound into the pillow. The panic began to set in as he fucked you, only enhancing the pleasure you felt from being thoroughly fucking bred by his long, thick cock, and you’d begun to squirm and thrash desperately for air when finally he exploded within you, seeming to stretch you further in the process. He yanked you back towards him and you gasped and whimpered as you breathed quickly, coughing and moaning into the air. He held your chin and stared at your face, looking almost angry as he rocked his hips back and forth against you.

“You look so fucking good like that, pet,” he snarled. “Blue in the face, mouth drooling, eyes full of lust.”

You let out a soft whimper and he finally dropped you and pulled himself out, and a pool of his seed began to pour out of you as you lay there, collapsed on his bed, still in desperate need for air. You felt him staring at you for a long time. Then, he slapped your already sore ass, and you jumped- you knew you were bruised already. “That should teach you, shouldn’t it?” he mused after a moment.

“Teach me what?” you whimpered gently, barely conscious.

You heard him undress slowly before laying on the bed and pulling your body close, tugging one of your knees over his hips. As you lay your head contentedly on his chest, you could see the four scratches on your ass, all with dried prickles of blood on them, a bruise forming around them.

“That it’s rude to stare,” he said simply. “And you’ll be punished for it.”

You didn’t mention he only gave you what you asked for, just lay there and fell quickly asleep against the warmth of him and his heavily beating heart, feeling his warm breath on your sore scalp, his hand tenderly stroking your arm.


End file.
